


My Daddy...

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lunch, F/M, Family time, M/M, daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Based on a post on Mystrade is our division: fanfiction writers and readers FB group!!!





	My Daddy...

Finally it arrived, the moment that Mycroft feared most, the Christmas lunch where Gregory would finally meet his parents. Mycroft really didn’t worry about Daddy, it was Mummy who was not trustworthy with new people and to complete the utter disaster John and Sherlock would also be present, of course. As expected, Gregory was nervous, even if he tried to be a rock for Mycroft, insisting that everything would be fine.

 

“Gregory, you don’t know them ... they're ... terrible.”

 

“Myc, they are like any other parents, I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

 

“You have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

When they arrived at their parents' house, Sherlock and John were already there. The doctor always insisted that being on time was being 30 minutes early, for Mycroft it meant arriving at exactly the right time. The clock struck 11am when the doorbell of the Holmes house rang, it barely finished ringing when Mummy Holmes was opening the door with a big smile on her face. Greg couldn’t help but smile, the resemblance with Mycroft was incredible, behind her Mr. Holmes also smiled, he was the spitting image of Sherlock, so much so that he had to look twice to make sure it was not Sherlock, although of course the Detective would never receive them with a smile, he was sitting on the sofa, both hands under his chin, he was clearly not present at the moment, John was sitting next to him, reading a maths magazine that was on the tea table.

 

“Boys! You have arrived just in time. Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes. “

 

“Mummy, this is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Gregory these are …”

 

Mummy did not let him finish, hugging Greg tightly as she made a squeaky sound, which only made Mycroft turn red like a beet.

 

“There’s no need, we already know who he is. Gregory, we've heard so much about you. Sherlock speaks wonders about you.”

 

“What?”  he replied, somewhat impressed, looking at Mycroft with an expression of extreme confusion on his face.

 

“ Wrong!”  Sherlock yelled from the living room.

 

Mummy rolled her eyes and pushed her son and Greg inside while Mr. Holmes grabbed one of the suitcases and placed it in a corner of the room.

 

"Something I can help with, Mrs. Holmes?" 

 

“Nonsense, call me mummy, Gregory. After all, you are part of the family. You can set the table, while I finish lunch, thank you dear.” she said, guiding him towards the dining room, continuing towards the kitchen with Mr. Holmes, Mycroft behind her, gathering the dishes and utensils.

 

“Excuse Mummy, Gregory ... she's very enthusiastic.”

 

"There's no need to apologize, Mycroft ... enough is enough. -

 

Together, they quickly finished setting the table and headed to the living room, where Sherlock had a one-sided conversation with John, who was nowhere to be seen. Mycroft and Greg sat in the sofa, laughing while Sherlock talked to an imaginary John.

 

In a few minutes the lunch was ready and everyone took their seats, the food was of course delicious, and the conversation flowed easily between John, Greg and the Holmes parents, while Sherlock and Mycroft held a heated argument with their eyes.

 

“I think your work is very interesting, I hope that Sherlock is not an inconvenience.”

 

Greg smiled and shook his head.

 

-Well ...he help mostly... I guess, that everything has a price.” He said, with a smile on his face.

 

At that moment Mycroft spoke, without looking away from his brother.

 

“Daddy, pass me the vinaigrette.”

 

Greg and Mr. Holmes reached for the bowl of the vinaigrette at the same time, Mycroft looked at Greg, eyes like saucers, Mr. Holmes looked at Greg with a confused face and Sherlock got up from the table after several seconds shouting how disgusting his brother and Greg were. Greg pulled his hand away from the vinaigrette and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

 

Mummy would never forget that lunch.


End file.
